


Holmes Minor Monthly Prompts 2021

by happyeverafter72



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Community: holmes_minor, Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing, Sussex retirement era, Trans Sherlock Holmes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28670343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyeverafter72/pseuds/happyeverafter72
Summary: Assorted short fics following the holmes_minor monthly prompts from dreamwidth.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. In the Low Light of a Kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt this month is singing.  
> Summary: A moment of calm affection in the kitchen of a cottage in Sussex.

In the low light of a kitchen in Sussex, the retired detective waited for his doctor to return. He clasped a mug of tea in front of him on the table, a pencil and the paper lying by his elbow, the crossword long since completed. He smiled when he heard the garden gate click. His knees creaked slightly when he got up, too long spent in one position. 

He smiled softly when his lover came through the door, laden with shopping bags. “Your trip to the village was successful, my dear?” 

“Yes, I got everything we need,” the doctor replied. “Did you do what you wanted to?” 

The detective nodded, taking one of the bags. “I began work on my new monograph and completed the crossword. Would you like some tea?” 

“I would love some,” the doctor said as they made their way into the kitchen. 

He watched the detective in the golden light, his soft, grey hair tinged with the colour of the light. He smiled to himself, moving to switch on the gramophone and then to wrap his arms around his lover’s waist. 

“I love you,” he whispered, softly kissing the detective’s cheek. “Will you dance with me?” 

Leaving the tea preparation, the detective turned and wrapped his arms around his doctor. They swayed to the music, their feet tracing a pattern on the floor. Quietly, the detective began to sing, a song about love and peace and happiness.


	2. Things Thought Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holmes receives a delivery of some old possesions he thought had been lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This month's prompt is 'Cabinets, Cupboards and Chests'.

Holmes and I were at breakfast one day when we were disturbed by a fuss at the door below. Voices, one of which was Mrs Hudson’s, were raised in argument. This was followed by an unceremonious thump and an indignant slam of the door. 

“Mr Holmes,” Mrs Hudson called up the stairs, “You’ve had a large delivery.” 

After exchanging a puzzled look, we descended the stairs. Sitting just inside the door was a large, substantial-looking chest. Attached to it was a label addressed to Holmes. We lugged it upstairs between us, then he removed the bindings surrounding it and opened it. 

Turning to me as he removed an envelope sitting atop the other contents, he said, “This chest used to belong to me when I was a child. I used it to store things I wished to conceal from my father. I thought it had been lost.” 

He opened the envelope, read the contents, then passed it to me. 

_Dear Sherlock,_

_I found this among some things in the attic and thought that you might like it back._

_With love from,_

_Mother_

He had begun to delve into the chest, removing items of knitting, stacks of letters secured with string, books, and sundry other articles. He greeted each new discovery like an old friend, joy clear on his face. There were two particular items, though, that he was clearly thrilled to find. 

He held up a vest constructed of bandage and white cotton. “I made this when I was 14, John,” he explained. “I wanted to bind my chest more securely and safely.” 

He looked wistful, and I gave him a squeeze. “Ever resourceful, darling,” I murmured, kissing his cheek. 

He smiled. “I was proud of this too. Look.” He held up some white muslin, embroidered with his name thrice over. “I made this as an act of defiance against my governess. Mother was impressed and dismissed her shortly afterwards.” He laughed at the memory, his eyes sparkling. 

“You menace,” I teased, poking him lightly in the ribs. 

He gasped and giggled, before drawing me into a sweet kiss. 

“Thank you for sharing this with me,” he murmured.


	3. An Evening Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This month's prompt is 'code'.

It was not very often that Holmes and I got to go anywhere with a dress code anymore. The Parish council in our village had organised a dinner dance, and everyone had been invited. The invitation had specified evening dress, so we got dressed up. 

“John, I can’t get this to sit right,” Holmes complained, fiddling with his bowtie. 

“Come here,” I said with an amused chuckle. I straightened the bowtie, which he had almost arranged perfectly. “There,” I said, “very smart.” I gave him a quick peck on the lips. 

He smiled at me. “Thank you, dearest,” he said. “I’m looking forward to this.” 

“So am I,” I replied. “Let’s go.” 

It was a wonderful evening. The dinner was excellent, and we both ate well. Then came the dancing. I was lucky enough to be asked to dance by Mrs Myrtle, a good friend of ours. Holmes was initially rather less fortunate. He was cornered by Mrs Smythe, who had had her eye on him for some time. He found her crashingly dull, and her obvious flirting made both of us feel awkward. After she released him, he was asked by a succession of children. I watched him, and I could see that he was enjoying himself. He was never without a smile on his face, loving entertaining the children. 

The sun was going down as we walked home. The sky was beautiful, and we savoured all of that time. 

When we got inside, Holmes took me in his arms. 

“I believe we owe each other a dance, my darling,” he said. 

I laughed. “Indeed, my love.” 

We swayed together, our arms wrapped around each other, giggling at our terrible lack of technique. We may not have been very good, but I would rather have danced with him all night than with anyone else.


End file.
